gumbapediafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Super Wattersons
Synopsis After the Wattersons are hit by a truck full of toxic waste they discover they have super powers. Richard has shape-shifting powers, Nicole has the ability to fix broken machines, Gumball can just change colors (which he hates), Darwin has heat vision, and Anais has ice powers. Plot The story begins with the Watterson's in the car, but Gumball, Darwin, Anais, and even Richard are arguing about a new movie they just saw, and Gumball said. "Are you kidding me! ''Dinner + Death = A Hungry Killer ''was the worst movie I've ever seen! But Darwin said. "Yeah but the scene where death eats a human he turned into a grapefruit was awesome!" Then Anais said. "Impossible! the ending was the best!" So Richard said. "You all know ''The Hippie Vampire ''was the best movie ever!" So while they were all arguing Nicole was bored, but she made a scared face when they were driving right to a giant stopped tank even though they were driving really fast! "Um? Richard? We should really stop." Richard didn't answer. "Richard! I'm serious we should stop!" They were only a few inches away. "RICHARD PLEASE STOP AAAUUUGGGHHH!!!" Then they all stopped arguing and they also screamed. "AAAAUUUUGGGGHHHH!!!!" Then three days later the Watterson's are back from the hospital and their covered in band aids, casts, and bruises, then Nicole said. "Okay everyone we finally got out of the hospital now the doctor said we have lots of chemicals in our systems because the truck we hit had toxic waster. Then Anais said. "The doctor said we were all lucky we didn't have any diseases and virus' in us." Then Darwin said. "Aaugh?! My eyes are burning!!!" Then after Darwin opened his eyes lasers came out!" "AAUUGGHH!!" Whoa! Did I just shoot lasers out of my eyes!" Then Darwin looked at Anais and shoot lasers at her. "AAUUGGHH!!" Then Anais threw her hands out and she froze Darwin's lasers! "Amazing I can freeze things with my hands! We must have got powers from the toxic waste!" After that Richard said. "No way! I've always wanted powers! Can I fly?" So Richard went on the top of the stairs and jumped off, but he couldn't fly. "What's my power? I'f only I was scientist I could find out." Then Richard turned into a scientist (looks the same but has a white mustache, a lab coat, and has glasses). Everybody was shocked. Then Nicole said. "Well if we have powers we should use them for good and what's my power?" But before Nicole tryed her powers Gumball said. "Eew! I think that hospital food was bad my tongue is green with purple dots." But then Gumball's whole body turned green with purple dots after about 5 seconds the whole family was cracking up with Gumball clueless. Until Anais told Gumball his power is to change his skin color after hearing that Gumball screamed. "Nooooooo!!!!!, the one and probably the only time I ever get super powers I get the ability to look like different colors!" With Nicole saying. "Yeah whatever anyway like I was saying what's my power?" So before Nicole tryed anything the TV died, but when Nicole touched it she turned into a liquid and was sucked into the TV after about a second she came out looking normal and the TV was working again. "Amazing I can go into machines and fix them! Okay everyone now that we all have super powers we must use them for good we can fight crime!" "Help the world" said Anais, with Darwin saying. "We should have a name!" But Richard suggested. "I know we can call ourselves.. The Sausage Strikers! Everybody said "No!" So Gumball came up with the name The Super Wattersons! Everybody loved it, but Gumball couldn't join the team because there was no way he was going to stop a villian. So for the next 3 days everybody (but Gumball) would fight evil in costumes that look like the Fantastic Four's but in different colors for their powers and in the chest area of the suit has a TSW that looks like ''TSW ''with little electric bolts. While that Gumball is very upset then it shows him at school, coming home from school, and sad all in different colors. At home Gumball is watching TV while randomly changing into different colors, then the rest of the family comes and Nicole says. "Hear honey I got you a pizza.. from Rome!" Darwin then says "And we ate breakfast at France, lunch at Wisconsin, dinner at Hawaii, and dessert at Antarctica!" With Richard saying "And I got an autograph from The King of Sausages ah!!!" So Gumball says "Okay! Okay! You all had fun while I went to school and got made fun of because of my color power!" Richard says "Whoa! Everytime you get more mad the more dark red you get." Just then a scream is heared and everybody leaves, but Nicole tells Gumball to stay put. But Gumball grabs a fedora and trench coat and leaves the house. Everybody is cheering The Super Watterson's while Gumball jumps out of his clothes and tries punching the monster, but the monster flicks him away with his finger. Gumball realizes he's no help so Gumball races to a toxic waste dump and rolls around in it, but Gumball's skin becomes dark red, and he grows devil horns, and makes a loud scream. Gumball super speeds to the monster and punches, kicks, and stops the monster and turns back to normal. So Gumball becomes a member of The Super Watterson's just then Sullvan Dog appears with large teeth and is a giant! So right when TSW are about to attack a freeze frame starts and says "Will The Super Watterson's stop the giant Sullvan Dog? Wait for The Super Wattersons 2 and see!" The End.